Distintos
by LilyScorpfan
Summary: Distintos al resto, almas libres donde ningún lugar es nuestro lugar.


**Bueno, aquí estoy. Luego de **_**mucho**_** tiempo sin actualizar he decidido volver. En esta ocasión es con un reto, atrasado, del foro "Scorpius&Lily". Espero que les guste.**

_**Aclaración**_**: Cuidado! Tiene cambio de narrador y no me gusta avisar en ese momento. Si no me confundo hay incluso dentro de una misma oración.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Todo lo conocido es de JKR y la WB. Lo que no conozcan junto a la trama es completamente mió. Esta historia participa en el reto "Apuesta" del foro "Scorpius&Lily"**

* * *

Faltaban menos de doce horas para el clásico del colegio y, como era costumbre, las serpientes entrenaban últimos en el estadio, de noche como su costumbre marcaba por eso cuando vio descender a las catorce, quince en realidad, personas uniformadas en verde y plata decidió dirigirse a los vestuarios de capitanes. Esos mismos que mañana estarían abarrotados.

Todos ya habían salido, y de paso la habían saludado al hacerlo, excepto el que por su puesto de capitán debía ser el ultimo en ducharse, por eso decidió adentrarse allí. Se notaba la influencia de varias serpientes allí, el baño estaba en penumbras y el húmedo vapor que salía de las duchas minutos atrás era palpable.

Pero lo mas curioso que había allí fueron las catorce _Nimbus2022_ y una un modelo mas, el 2023, la de el; maldito Malfoy, malditos contactos y maldito todo el dinero de sus abuelos. Si, porque el viejo Lucius, un mago oscuro peligroso según múltiples versiones incluyendo la de su propio nieto, era dueño de una mayoría considerable de las acciones de la empresa que las fabricaba. De su parte las conseguían las serpientes.

Mientras analizaba las tácticas que habían dejado sobre una mesa de color blanco que había un poco más lejos en la misma habitación se quito mi uniforme escolar dejando solo mi ropa interior, un soutien y mis bragas en color blanco impoluto, sinónimo de virginidad y pureza. Si su madre supiera lo que iba a hacer la mataba. Por suerte James ya había terminado y Albus ya había salido con otros compañeros de su casa.

Despacio me dirigí a la única ducha que se encontraba abierta y me metí como una serpiente, pasar tanto tiempo con ellos me afectaba, allí dentro. El le daba la espalda a la entrada por eso lo abrase por detrás y bese el costado de su cuello. Por el movimiento que el hizo me di cuenta de que se entero que había entrado, porque giro sobre sus talones y me miro a los ojos con esos suyos grises como el mercurio para decirme

—Amor, ¿Qué haces acá?—me pregunto en un susurro que hizo que me estremeciera de la cabeza a los pies, temblé pero no de frió. Una excitación superior a mi me recorrió como una corriente de electricidad.

— Solo creí que a mi novio le gustaría verme luego de un entrenamiento.

—No te das una idea de cuan feliz estoy de verte, pero…—dijo, aunque no le deje terminar porque interpretando mi personaje sumiso a la perfección le dije:

— ¿No queres verme aquí? ¿No es así? —dije en un perfecto tono inocente, con lo que el, con un increíble autocontrol, me abrazo y beso en la coronilla con ternura. Por ello en esa posición me dijo:

— Te lo digo de nuevo, no es eso. Es que te podes enfermar por andar así a estas horas de la noche—me dijo el muy caballero, para luego cederme su salida de baño. No me podría haber conseguido un novio mejor, ¿no?— Lils, deja el papel. En una hora nos vemos en la torre —me dijo y se acerco a mí con las claras intenciones de jugar una milésima de segundo con nuestros labios y así hizo el muy maldito.

Me torturo de una forma que solo el sabia hacerlo, y no tenía nada que ver con un cruciatas, solo con un roce de labios. Como si yo fuera una muñequita de porcelana a la que hay que cuidar. Lo odiaba cuando hacia eso, cuando me trataba como una princesa para luego dejarme con ganas de más. Por eso con la excitación a flor de piel una vez vestida con mi uniforme, haciendo un gesto como el saludo militar muggle pero relajado, le dije:

—Perfecto, nos vemos en la torre capitán. Hay que discutir un par de puntos que discutir de mañana—finalice, si el quería jugar eso haríamos hoy, jugar.

Minutos más tarde, ambos debían ir a cenar. Si no, su ausencia seria demasiado obvia y eso a la fecha en la que estaban viviendo no era lo que más querían. Tal vez luego del partido de Quidditch del día siguiente, un partido que ambos sabíamos, no seria uno más. Por primera vez en años los presidentes de las _Arpías de Holyhead_ y de los _Puddlemere United_ estarían presentes para ver a sus recién fichados buscadores, si se dedicarían a vivir la _dolce vita_.

La cena pasó sin más altibajos que el comentario del partido del día siguiente y el hecho de que los editores de la revista de tirada nacional _HeartOfHogwarts _comentaron que el lunes un escándalo saldría a la luz, pero mas halla de lo normal de la época no había mucho que contar de esa cena. Era una cena aburrida más para ellos dos.

Media hora mas tarde la directora se paraba de su asiento y anunciaba lo siguiente "Solicito la presencia de los capitanes, o en su defecto sus suplentes, de los equipos del partido de mañana en mi despacho" y frente a esto no tuvieron mucha mas opción que ir a la dirección del colegio y después si, podrían perderse en la torre de premio anual un buen rato.

Una vez pasada la reunión con la directora y que esta les diga lo que esperaba de ellos como capitanes, además de lo mismo de siempre, decidieron dirigirse a la torre. Sin embargo poco antes de llegar ella le dice a su amado…

— ¿Estas seguro que me puedo quedar hoy? ¿Mañana no vendrán tus queridos compañeros de equipo no?

— No, al menos hasta que sea casi la hora del partido. Albus se encarga de las tácticas y del repaso —dijo el fijando sus ojos en los míos y aplastando sus labios con los míos con una pasión inmensurable, superior e irresistible para ambos.

Un instante mas tarde mi pollera estaba en algún punto de la habitación y mis piernas rodeaban si cintura, a la par que nuestros brazos recorrían hambrientos de mas nuestros cuerpos.

Fue como un torbellino que el me llevaba hasta su cama y me dejaba allí suavemente para segundos recostarse junto a mi y continuar con lo que mejor sabia. Todo fue increíblemente rápido y distinto. Fue tierno conmigo en todos y cada momento, pero al mismo tiempo pasional y con ese estilo que lo caracterizaba por sobre el resto. Fue tan el, tan Scorpius.

Minutos después de terminar con el dentro de mi, y aun sintiendo que se encontrara allí sin estarlo, estábamos abrazados en su cama, con las sabanas revueltas a los pies y solo cubiertos por una manta; cuando me dice en un tono algo extraño…

— Lils, ¿No te arrepentís de esto?

— ¿Y por que habría de hacerlo?—respondí con otra pregunta, bien mal educada. Algo que el odia que las personas no hablen claro.

— Porque no podrías estar descansada para mañana…

— ¡Déjate de joder Malfoy! —dije con una exclamación que me salio mas fuerte de lo que esperaba —Prefiero mil veces un tremendo polvo con vos a ganar un partido de Quidittch, por mas que sea contra las serpientes —finalice al escuchar una carcajada sedosa que salía de su boca por mi reciente comentario.

— ¿Sabes que Potter? No te creo —me dijo aun con esa sonrisa torcida irresistible en sus labios. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué estas tan bueno Malfoy?

— ¿Qué no? —Le dije con mi vos algo ofendida y con el orgullo aparentemente herido, por eso con convicción continué diciéndole — ¿Sabes que? La única forma de probártelo es haciendo una apuesta.

— ¿Qué queres apostar Lils? —me pregunto con sus ojos en los míos y abrazándome mas aun si había posibilidad de eso.

— Depende, el que pierde mañana debe de permitir que el otro decida momento y lugar de futuros encuentros —le comunique, acababa de inventar la norma de nuestro nuevo juego —Es decir…

— Ya entendí el concepto, quédate tranquila. Perfecto, la apuesta es un hecho —dijo el dando por cerrado el trato, sin embargo continuamos hablando de múltiples temas durante largo y tendido, hasta quedar dormidos abrazados en ese mismo lugar.

Me pareció que un segundo, aunque sabia que no había sido así, mas tarde el sol entraba por las cortinas apenas abiertas de la habitación. Toque para ver si el estaba a mi lado y lo único que encontré fue un lirio blanco con una nota a su lado que decía "Lils, me surgió un imprevisto. Estoy desayunando. Vístete que el tuyo esta en el hall de la torre. Ti amo, Hyperion". Me reí para mis adentro, solo a mi me permitía llamarlo por su segundo nombre, al igual que hacia el conmigo. Por eso decidí buscar el conjunto de ropa interior que había dejado la semana pasada en esa misma habitación. Estaban donde esta la ropa que voy dejando y los elfos se llevan para lavar y traen perfectamente limpia y acomodada. Arriba me puse mi camisón de cuando tenía siete años, el cual ya requería un cambio dado que me quedaba tan corto como si fuese un vestido corto de fiesta.

Baje tal y como el me dijo al hall aunque nunca creí ver lo que allí pasaba. Tenia a Scorpius con trece personas mas, incluyendo a mi hermano Albus y tres arpías, todos sentados en los sillones mientras hablaban de una táctica. Por ello ni lerda ni perezosa inocentemente entre al saloncito con, como oí decir a un muggle una vez, la almohada pegada a la cara y con mi camisón mas corto de lo que ya quedaba. Ellas sabrían quien manda acá.

— Scorpius, ¿el desayuno? Ah, buenos días chicos —dije mientras continuaba con mi papel bajo la envidia de ellas al ver como mi novio se acercaba hacia mi y la estupefacta y deseosa mirada de ellos.

— Si, toma—dijo al pararse y dirigirse a mí con una bandeja mientras se adentraba en otra habitación algo más lejana del lugar.

Algo cohibida por lo que acababa de hacer le di un escueto beso en sus labios por lo que el me miro con un reproche fingido y le dije:

— ¿No era que estos no repasaban acá?

— Buenos días amor. Dormí bien, gracias —me dijo con un evidente sarcasmo, cosa que me puso de mal humor de entrada.

¿Por qué no me llamaste? Te quería a mi lado al despertarme. Quería una sesión más Malfoy —frente a este comentario el esbozo una sonrisa muy Slytherin y poso sus labios sobre los míos para jugar con ellos. Primero tomo entre los suyos el superior ajeno y apenas lo saboreo, luego hizo lo mismo con el inferior y mas tarde unió a ambos.

_P_or mas que me lo preguntasen montones de veces jamás lo contaría, pero así era un beso suyo, me destruía los labios y más tarde los reunificaba con ternura y cariño. Por eso son así de adictivos sus besos, porque amar es destruir y ser destruido y esa condición Scorpius Malfoy la cumplía, y cumple, perfectamente en mi persona.

Horas más tarde el partido cerraba con Slytherin como ganador de la copa, pero lo más curioso fue el "respeto" con el que me trataron los bateadores del equipo de las serpientes. Pero, según me explico mas tarde Albus, al verme en ese estado en la habitación de Scorpius enseguida se dieron cuenta de que yo era alguien que debía de ser respetada dentro de su casa.

Hubo algunos guiños entre nosotros dos entre si y hacia los presidentes de nuestros respectivos equipos, cosa no muy normal en este ambiente. Por eso, cuando me daba mi ducha en uno de los vestidores para los capitanes escuche un ruido apenas perceptible de pasos lentos y pausados, por lo cual apague la ducha y me envolví en mi salida de baño con ganas de darle un buen puñetazo al que se atreviese a meterse en mi vestidor, para que ese alguien me diga en su tono tan típico "Acá te dejo el lugar y hora de la reunión". Era Scorpius, como de costumbre se fue dejándome allí con ganas de nada y con ánimo solamente para vestirme y leer la nota. "En el lugar donde ellas se esconden de las cosas perjudiciales a las ocho treinta PM" ¡Genial! La sala común de las serpientes. A esta altura quiero creer que la mayoría ya sabia de mi amorío con Scorpius por ello nada me pasaría, aun así no podía estar tranquila estando rodeada de tantos prototipos de futuros magos oscuros, como diría el tío Ron.

Sin embargo, decidí vestir como para salir a matar. Vestido de lentejuelas negro, que resaltaban con mi piel blanca, con unos zapatos de tacón alto en color rosa chicle y mi cabello rojo oscuro con sus ondas desprolijamente peinadas. Adoraba el estilo salvaje que me daban las ondas. Por eso, una vez acomodada y con las constantes preguntas de mi amiga Hannah Wood, la hija de Oliver y Katie, acerca de a donde iba y que haría. Estaba insoportable en ese momento, me dieron ganas de gritarle que me encontraría con Malfoy, con ese rubio irresistible al que puedo llamar mió, mió y de nadie más. Solo pido que la nueva etapa de sobre exposición no lo cambie. De ultima estaríamos juntos en esta, daría todo por que me dejen ir del colegio un tiempo antes así me desarrollaba plenamente como jugadora profesional.

Sinceramente era la primera vez que me sentía nerviosa al encontrarme con el en la cueva de las serpientes. Sobretodo eso, sabía que había varias que me odiaban por demás y bueno es preferible que no me hiciesen nada, tenia a un ejército cuidándole las espaldas. Igual, era mejor no provocarlas. Así son ellas.

Casi sin darme cuenta estaba a pocos metros de la entrada a su cueva y de humillarme públicamente por la estupida apuesta con Hyperion. Una buena, pero de lo mas inoportuna apuesta, porque ¿A quien se le ocurre hacer una en plena sesión de ejercicio post cena? Si, a mi y mi cabecita loca.

Por ello, no me percate cuando estaba frente a la entrada y esta se abrió permitiendo que vea a un pequeño de tez blanco mate y cabello oscuro, un Nott seguramente, que me observaba de manera atónita y me decía…

— ¿Señorita Potter, esta invitada?

— ¿Y por que no habría de estarlo? — le dije algo confundida por no dejarme entrar pero por como su mirada bajaba al piso me di cuenta de mi error por lo que lo remedie diciendo —Si, estoy invitada. ¿Me permitís pasar cariño?

— Si, por supuesto —dijo el pequeño con un aire de nerviosismo y, tal vez, un halo de torpeza.

Pero lo que allí vi me dejo con la boca abierta. Una estupida intentaba levantarse a mi Scorpius Hyperion y el la trataba de esquivar. Aun así, ¿Por qué no se iba? ¿El jugaba? Yo también lo haría. Un segundo más tarde la muchedumbre sorprendida me habría el paso sorprendida hacia mi presa hasta que me cruce con, como diría Hannah, mi "bestly", Giovanna Nott, que me decía:

—Potter, ¿Que haces acá?

—Nott, me llama la atención que dada tu, al menos supuesta, influencia en Corazón de Hogwarts aun no lo sepas—ante la pregunta de mi mayor enemiga, enojada por demás, aunque escondiéndolo de forma inteligente tome de la corbata con un simple "Permiso, quiero algo" a mi presa bajo la atenta mirada de la sala común quieta y en un silencio que daba miedo, mientras pasaba mi delgado brazo por su cintura, cosa que el imitaba, y lanzaba una carcajada sedosa mientras el imitaba mientras me decía:

— Gracias, te debo la vida. Creí que me moría en ese momento—y con ese simple comentario me desarmo como una estupida enamorada, pero aun así no había terminado y continúo diciendo —Sinceramente cuando te vi entrar por esa puerta casi te tiro encima uno de mis sacos muggles para que nadie te viera—si antes creí que me desarmaba con sus comentarios este lo hizo aun mas; aun así continuaba algo enojada por lo que le conteste:

— Si, pero aun así estabas con la gansa esa…—dije hablando por primera vez en todo el camino con puchero de nena caprichosa.

—Quédate tranquila ¿Si?—me dijo con sus ojos puestos en los míos mientras tomaba sus labios y los rozaba con los míos. El había decidido el lugar y yo mandaría esta noche. De eso que no tenga ninguna duda.

Éramos una pareja distinta para propios y ajenos. Éramos allí dentro la princesa de Gryffindor y el príncipe de Slytherin, títulos impuestos por el resto; cosas de las que nos podíamos liberar una vez que logre terminar el colegio. El tenía un estilo algo defechatado sin ser desprolijo, algo raro para un heredero de una familia de la talla de la suya. Y yo era la "pequeña y dulce" Lily potter que se comportaba como una lady, cosa que difería de mi vestimenta de estilo glam-rock generalmente. La misma que había sabido captar la atención del heredero mejor cotizado, si a las personas era posible ponerles un precio, del mundo mágico y no solo por su fortuna personal si no que por su red de contactos y tremendo rostro, algo que los progenitores no prestaban mucha atención en el momento de decir quien era apto para vos y quien no. Gracias a Merlín, Hyperion siempre fue ideal para mí.

Así, enredados en medio de una locura compuesta por una receta febril de labios, roces, hormonas, noche y amor llegamos a su habitación y mientras lo hacíamos luego de uno de los días más locos de toda mi vida le dije:

—Lo único que te pido es que nunca cambies. Jamás dejes de ser Scorpius, mió y solo mió.

—Siempre tuyo, siempre mía…—finalizo el dando por sentado algo. Con la única persona que yo misma me permití comportarme de esa forma era con el, porque si me había convertido en una adicta al sexo era por el. Si me transformaba en una puta era solo por y con el. Porque por más extraño que pareciere así somos nosotros. Distintos al resto, almas libres donde ningún lugar es nuestro lugar; nuestro lugar es donde el otro este.


End file.
